Something's Aren't that Simple
by Little.Miss.Monkey.Love
Summary: Does Namine feel the same about Kairi? Or are they both being played for fools? Rated M for girl on girl.


Something Aren't that Simple

Waking up just as the sun shines through my window, I get up and head to the bathroom wearing what I normally do when I go to be. An over sized t-shirt and my underwear. I'm Kairi, I'm 15 and unlike most teens I don't go to school, but either does my best friend Namine. We are best friends but there is something more that is going on that I wish I could tell her.

"Kairi, are you awake yet?" Namine yells through the door.

"Almost. I just got up. You know you could always come in here!" I yell back as I hope that she will come in the room.

I hear the door open and close knowing that it is her that has just entered my bedroom. I feel a smile spread across my and the heat creep you to my cheeks. Walking out to my room I see her sitting on my bed I feel something lower in my body tighten. I don't know what it is but it makes me want to walk right over to her and climb on top of her and kiss her all over. But I didn't I walked over to my closest instead looking for something to wear.

"Hey Namine, what should I wear today?" I asked her hoping she had been outside today.

"I don't know, I haven't left this house since yesterday. But if I were you I wouldn't wear anything at all." She said as her voice sounded very close to me.

I turn around in time to see her standing right in front of me with a look that I didn't know what it meant. Looking into Namine's baby blue eye's just wondering what she could be thinking well she looks at me the way she does. I reach out to feel she white hair that I have longed to stroke.

"W-why would you say something like that Namine?" I asked her.

"Because I think you would look better without any clothes on, or maybe that's just me." She had said as she closed the space between us.

"Namine? I have been waiting so long for you to touch me in ways that only seem weird to others." I said as I felt more heat creeping up my face.

As I finished saying that to her she pushed me against the wall and pressed her lips to mine. It took me a minute to understand that this was really happening. She Ran her hands down my arms, my stomach, and down my legs making little gasps escape my mouth. I felt myself get wet as Namine ran her hands over my bare skin as I kissed her harder and sliding my tongue out and into her mouth.

"Oh Namine, please give me more." I heard myself say in a moaning way.

"Oh trust me hunnie, I will." Namine purred in my ear as she nipped at licked my ear.

She lead me to where the bed was and she placed me on the bed and climbed on top of me. Still kissing she began to take my shirt off reveling what was under. My breast, C cup size. As soon as she took my shirt off I could feel the cold air run over my body, which made my nipples hard, and as Namine noticed that she gave me a smile. She leaned down and kissed me gentle, then kissed down my neck to my breast. She took one of my hard nipples into her mouth sucking and nibbling on it as her fingers played with my other nipple, causing me to moan loudly and gasping at the pleasure.

"Namine, please stop teasing me, hurry up and fuck me." I say quickly

she gives me a smile that I know can't mean good things, as she stops playing with my breast her hands move down and play's with my panties. I watch her as she does that and she takes them off faster then I can blink and then she undresses herself. I gasp because her body looks amazing, and just as I am about to move my hands to feel her body all over she pins my hands and doesn't let me touch her. I moan as her one hand runs down my bare skin and begins to play with my clit. I moan as she does that and she likes what she hears and begins to do it more and more.

"Namine just fuck me already." I moan into her ear.

She slips her fingers inside me causing me to scream with plaesure and she moves them in and out slowly and then she gets faster and faster. I moan each time she pulls out and then goes back in.

"Namine, I'm about to cum!" I yell in pleasure

As I say that she stops and she moves her face down to my pussy and slides her tongue along my clit and licks me. As she does that I moan and she slides her tongue inside me and I'm seconds from cumming. She continues to do that, as I cum into her mouth.

"Oh Namine, that was something I have always dreamed of." I say trying to get my breath back.

"Well I have always wanted to give you that, I just didn't intend for it to take this long." She said as she moved back up to me and moves close enough that our breasts rub against each other as we cuddle. Just laying there with her felt so right and I never wanted it to end.


End file.
